gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:CJ Boy
Über mich Hallo, ich habe mich hier schon öfters viele Artikeln angesehen, und hab mich schließlich entschlossen, mich anzumelden. Ich führe auch eine eigene Homepage, auf der ich meine schon etwas alten Videos von GTA SA habe. Insgesamt führe ich 2 HP, aber bei der einen nicht allein. Ich hoffe, ich kann dem GTA Wiki ein bisschen helfen, noch besser und vielfältiger zu werden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen CJ Boy GTA-Spiele GTA 1 Wird schon von Rockstar zum Download angeboten, so hab ich es mir auch geholt. Ich habe es aber nur aus Spaß gespielt, also rumgefahren, Autos abgeschossen und Menschen überfahren.^^ Hab es mittlerweile nicht mehr auf meinem Rechner. GTA London 1969 & 1961 Habe ich nie gespielt. Hätte aber bestimmt auch nur das gleiche wie bei GTA 1 gemacht.^^ GTA 2 Wird auch schon von Rockstar zum Download angeboten, so hab ich es mir auch geholt. Hab auch nur rumgeballert und habe mit den Panzer Autos überfahren.^^ Hab es mittlerweile auch nicht mehr auf meinem Rechner. GTA 3 Das erste GTA in 3D, was das Spiel zu was ganz besonderem macht. Ist aber nicht einer meiner drei Lieblings-GTAs. Grafik fand ich stylisch Mafiamäßig und passt sehr zur Stadt. Auch das Gameplay war gut. Story ging so. Der Protagonist gefiel mir nur einigermaßen und die Bezirke sind auch gut. Radiosender waren auch toll. Ein sehr sehr tolles GTA-Spiel. GTA Vice City Dies ist Platz 3 von meinen Lieblings-GTAs. Grafik fand ich etwas besser als in GTA 3. Dieser ganzer Styl find ich am besten. Eine schöne bunte Stadt, der östliche Teil jedenfalls. Auch die Missionen waren klasse. Tommy Vercetti fand ich cool. Sein Verhalten und so.^^ Die Radiosender waren mehr als gut. GTA Vice City hat das beste Radioprogramm aller GTAs. Deshalb landet es auch auf Platz 3. GTA Advance Diesen Teil hab ich nie gespielt. Grafisch ist er der schlechteste Teil der GTA-Serie. Er hat aber eine richtige Story. Würde ihn gern mal testen.^^ GTA San Andreas Mein absolutes Lieblings-GTA. Beste Story. Beste Spielwelt. Bestes Gameplay. Radiosender sind auch gut geworden. Das mit den Ghettos, naja, es ist ok. Las Venturas ist meine Lieblings-Stadt.^^ Auch die Countys sind toll und was sie für Geheimnisse verbergen.^^ Ein atemberaubendes GTA, was noch heute viel mehr geliebt wird, als GTA IV. Platz 1 ist für diesen GTA-Teil reserviert. GTA Liberty City Stories Dieses GTA-Spiel ist ganz ok. Am meisten gefällt mir die Mission Karmageddon, bei der man mit dem Feuerwehrwagen Autos crasht und so (kann man jederzeit widerholen). Die Radiosender sind auch ganz ok, und die Story auch. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob GTA III besser ist. Naja, beide gleich gut. GTA Vice City Stories Dieser hat von mir Platz 2 gekriegt. Story gut. Radiosender klasse und viele coole Charaktere. Ein neues, noch viel bunteres GTA VC. Am meisten gefällt mir das Phil Collins-Konzert, da hatte Rockstar eine super Idee! Im Großen und Ganzen ist es ein klasse GTA-Game, ein bisschen besser als GTA VC. GTA IV GTA IV ist für mich ein Meisterwerk, aber man kann es nicht mit den anderen GTAs vergleichen, da es der Beginn einer neuen Era von Grand Theft Auto ist. Die Stadt ist klasse umgesetzt, New York - mein Lieblingsort, Star Junction. Die Story ist auch klasse gemacht, nur das Ende war nicht wie bei den anderen GTAs ein "Happy End". Es war eher ein leeres Ende, als ob nicht passiert wäre. Es gab keine Freude, wie z.B. in GTA The Ballad Of Gay Tony, was aber nicht heißt, dass die Story schlecht ist. Es soll wohl auch zeigen, dass töten einem nicht glücklich machen kann. Die Radios sind gut, Lieblingsradiosender, Liberty Rock Radio. Sonst find ich auch die Nebenaktivietäten mit Freunden oder Nebenmissionen gelungen. Kurz gefasst - 9/10 Punkten. GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Hab die Episoden für PS3. Ein tolles Add-on, was mir gut gefiel ist, dass man in einigen Missionen mit der Gang fahren konnte und auch die neuen Waffen waren geil, besonders die Dillinger (wie heißt sie noch mal im Spiel?...). Klasse Add-on, TBoGT ist aber besser! GTA Chinatown Wars Hab es für die PSP und bin sehr zufrieden. Das es nicht 3D ist, macht mir nichts aus, es ist einfach GTA und deshalb macht es Spaß. Mir gefallen die Lichteffekte und die Missionen. Zwar gibt es keine Radios mit bekannten Songs, jedoch passt die ausgewählte Musik. Gameplay ist klasse. Ein "chinesisches" GTA, der Spielspaß sollte lange halten. GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Hab die Episoden für PS3. Ich muss erlich sagen, TBoGT ist einfach klasse. Es gefällt mir noch mehr als GTA IV. Das hat damit zutun, dass es geile Waffen gibt (z.B. Gold-SMG oder Explosive Shotgun), geile Fahrzeuge (Buzzard,...), Fallschirme und man in den Clubs trinken und tanzen kann. Klasse umgesetzt, das beste Add-on der Episoden. Meine Galerie (SA) Hier ein paar Fotos, die ich geschossen hab: --------------------->[[Datei:Typ1.jpg|thumb|"God is playing with us"]] [[Datei:Typ2.jpg|thumb|"We work for pot"]] [[Datei:Reddawn.jpg|thumb|Der "Red Dawn"]] [[Datei:Flucst.jpg|thumb|Flüchtige]] [[Datei:Ffdw.jpg|thumb|...]] Meine Lieblings-Missionen GTA III [[Explodierende Fische]] [[Der Abfangjäger]] [[Das Treffen bei Salvatore]] [[Die Übergabe]] GTA VC [[Freunde und andere Feinde]] [[Trojanisches Voodoo]] [[Phnom Penh ’86]] [[Heiße Lightshow]] GTA SA [[End of the Line]] [[Reuniting the Families]] [[Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s|Breaking the Bank at Caligula's]] [[Stowaway]] [[Saint Mark’s Bistro|Saint Mark's Bistro]] [[Black Project]] Meine Lieblings-Charaktere GTA III 1. Tony Cipriani 2. Kenji Kasen 3. 8-Ball GTA VC 1. Lance Vance 2. Tommy Vercetti 3. Phil Cassidy GTA SA 1. Ryder 2. The Truth 3. Cesar Vialpando Mein GTA